


Cowboys 2!

by gaybarn



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Based on, Other, i need wholesome father son content damn, what do you want to play joshie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybarn/pseuds/gaybarn
Summary: Gordon is tired and drained from work, but a little Cowboy cheers him up.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship, Gordon and Joshy bonding time
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cowboys 2!

A tired Scientist sat at a small, round table in his kitchen. A single light shone above him, somewhat illuminating his figure. He was reading - and rereading - some paperwork. Some shuffling could be heard down below, followed by a small figure approaching the Scientist. 

“Watch Cowboys 2 again?” 5 year old Joshua asked, voice small but eyes full of curiosity as he looked up at his father. 

Gordon smiled, placing his hand on his son’s head, messing up the younger’s brown hair. “Yeah, sure, Joshy.” 

“Cowboys 2! Woo!” ‘Joshy’ exclaimed, a large smile on his face. 

Gordon stood up and walked over to their TV. He popped in the DVD into the Playstation, turning on said TV. The blue Playstation illuminated the room, followed by a melodic boot-up noise, to which the young child mimicked. 

The screen changed, now showing a movie. ‘COWBOYS 2: REVENGE OF THE REBELS’. Joshua cheered, as he hurried to climb up on the small, rugged couch, all while chanting “COWBOYS! COWBOYS! COWBOYS!” The two sat down together on the couch, the older one helping the young child up onto the couch with a huff. Both slept on the couch that night, after watching several Cowboy movies.

——————————————————

Joshua looked up at his reflection in his mirror. The mirror hung on his wall, and was thin and tall, displaying most of his body. His lower thighs and below were not visible in the mirror, but that didn’t matter much to Josh. He looked up at his head, examining how he looked. His curly brown hair now reached his neck, and there wasn’t a single strand of straight hair in sight. His hair was a mocha brown, however held some darker strands and lighter strands within the nest of curly hair. Josh examined his face. He had a small goatee, though it wasn’t too visible compared to his skin tone and millions of freckles littering his face. Joshua had his same greenish brown eyes, now resembling a yellowish hue. He had piercings on his face, some he had gotten long ago. Josh ran a hand through his hair quickly, tidying the easy mop somewhat. 

The young man’s eyes drifted to his nightstand, right besides his messy and unkempt bed. A framed photo of his father sat on his bedside. The photo was of his father holding Joshua as a baby, eyes fondly looking down at the baby as he caressed the younger oh, so gently. Seeing the picture made him let out a strange noise, before looking at his alarm clock besides the portrait. His eyes widened- Shit! He was late! Joshua hurriedly finished preparing himself, putting on the last of his clothes and running towards his apartment door. He turned around, looking at his dark apartment one last time, before turning around and closing the door, the metal lock clicking. 

It was 20 years into the future, and his father had gone missing 20 years ago. Gordon was supposed to have been doing a test- That’s all he knew, at least. He was only a young kid at the time of his father’s appearance. Josh was told that his father was a Scientist at a Research Facility- That much he knew- and that he was the face of a new, important test that would be highly beneficial to the Government. 

His father never came home that night. 

Joshua was about 5 at the time, and so he was moved to an orphanage. He didn’t know any of his father’s family members- it was just his father and himself in New Mexico. During the days his father worked, he was at school, and his school bus would drop him off at his daycare. That’s how his weekdays went. During the weekend, the two would hang out at home, often watching movies on their ‘Playtation’. Oh, what Josh wouldn’t do to return to those days.

But now he had a job. He had taken up his father’s job as an employee at Black Mesa- though he was no Scientist, he did all the tests- the brainiacs wrote it all out and did the equations. He was the test subject. The dummy. But he didn’t mind, not really. Josh felt closer to his father this way. He felt like he was continuing his legacy.


End file.
